The Malfoy Heir
by Evil Charm
Summary: I want you to kill him! I want to see how long you can go before giving in, Even if it takes every dark curse known to mankind! [dracoxhermione]


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter..

The Malfoy Heir

Hermione Malfoy had been ready for this day. This day when she would not be sure whether her husband, Draco Malfoy would return. The day when he would be in a war against Lord Voldemort. He was not the arrogant rich prat who had tormented her for six years. Draco was a gentle loving man now. He was the man she had only ever truly loved. It made her proud to think that it was she, who had showed him the correct path.

Here she stood now, in the entrance hall of Malfoy Manor. It had once been a mansion full of dark objects and a gloomy evil that crept around the house. But now a beautiful mansion surrounded by breath taking views.

She stood perfectly stiff, watching her husband walk anxiously down the stairs, his gaze caste downwards. He had become increasingly interested in his polished shoes.

Draco finally reached the last step, it was then when he decided to look up into the never ending eyes of his beautiful wife.

Flashback

_Draco's father had rotted away in Azkaban years ago. Shame on him he thought he chose the wrong path, and paid the price! _

_He had stopped acting obnoxious towards the end of sixth year. In which year he learnt that his mother Narcissa Malfoy had been savagely murdered, by Lord Voldemort. Draco had always fantasized about a spectacular day when he would become Lord Voldemort's most loyal servant. Of a day when he would announced he was a Death Eater and show off his mark. _

_This day had never arrived. Draco had been devastated by his mother's tragic death. He had spoken to no one since her death, most people stayed well clear of him. Everyone except for one stubborn know-it-all witch, Hermione Granger, she had become his friend, closest friend he had ever had. He became extremely fond of her. Somehow they had become a pair, a famous pair. Their relationship was known everywhere, wherever they went rumours followed. It had died down, and they had got married and had their first child, James._

Flashback Ended

Her eyes never failed to astonish him. Her innocent brown orbs never seemed to end. He walked slowly towards her, she was the first to look away this worried him because it was usually him who looked away first. He clasped her shoulders gently with his strong broomstick marked hands, studied the top of her head for a while, waiting for her to meet his eyes again.

She thought about the man in front of her and how she might never see him again and tears began to swell up in her eyes. She looked up into Draco's mesmerizing grey eyes and began to cry harder, he pulled her body close to his and whispered his soothing words whilst stroking her soft hair.

"It's alright Mina. Everything's going to be fine, it's alright, Hush! Don't cry please Mina," Draco pleaded her in his husky voice.

"But Draco, you know everything won't be fine," She whispered pulling back to look into his silver orbs, "you know that it's not going to be fine, it never will be fine, Draco, darling I can't live without you,"

"We can't live without you daddy," Draco turned around to find his children, standing there watching, James who had just turned thirteen, and his angel, Mia at the age of four was going to turn five in a few days time.

It was Little Mia who had spoken. Draco crouched down and held his arms open wide for his children and wife. They all came teary-eyed into his warm embrace.

After a few minuets in Draco's embrace, Draco realised it was time for him to go. He turned to his eldest son, "James?"

James looked up "yeah Dad"

"I want you to look after everyone while I'm gone ok?"

"Ok. I will. I promise." Draco hugged his son.

Then he crouched down low and his youngest daughter Mia came running into his arms, squeezing his stomach, she clung to him as if holding on for dear life "Daddy don't go! Please!" Draco pulled back and looked into her eyes, she had the same eyes as her mother, she was a complete replica of Hermione. "Mia," he sighed "look everybody has to leave sometime in their lives, everybody loses someone they love."

Mia put on her pout, and said in a hurt voice, "And we're going to lose someone we love?" Draco furrowed his brow "what?" Mia looked into his eyes, her own eyes full of a fresh lake of tears, "We're going to lose you, and you're never going to come back!" She heaved out of his strong grip and turned on her heel and stormed away, she turned around and looked her dad in the eye, "I don't love you anymore daddy!" She burst into tears and ran to her room.

A bewildered Draco stared after her. "Mia?" he whispered. He shook his head, he couldn't believe that he had failed in his job as a father. He was just as much as a failure as his own father. He felt a slim hand find its way across his broad shoulders, "It's alright Draco, she doesn't mean it. She's just scared."

"I have to go.! I love every you! Hermione James, Mia I promise I will not be killed!" With that he took one look at his family, gathered his nerves and apparated.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been two hours since Draco had left. Hermione was sat in the living room squashed up on a small comfortable sofa with her kids. Mia was asleep on her lap. There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," James got up and went over to the door. He opened it and for the first time that day, he smiled. "Hey, come in," he invited the tall man inside. This man was known as Severus Snape.

Snape barged inside, panting. He began telling them that they had to move there was going to be a death eater attack. They packed as little as they could and were move to a small shabby cabin in Hogsmede near the Shrieking Shack.

If Hermione had paid more attention to Snape, she would have saw that he was acting increasingly peculiar. Snape was under the imperious curse, Voldemort had cast the imperious curse, an unforgivable curse on Snape as soon as he found out that Snape was a spy for Dumbledore.

As soon as they walked into the small cabin, they realised this was a trap. Death eaters came out of no where and surrounded them. Hermione gasped and pulled her children close. James shoved his mum away and held out his wand, fuming. "What do you want?" He asked, "Didn't you hear you old crones, what is it you want?"

The death eaters chuckled to themselves. Then the tallest one spoke up, "you want to know what we want, little boy?" James could smell his rotten breath from where he stood.

James nodded, the death eater found this funny. James began to lose his patience. "What we want stupid brat, is you!" James didn't understand what the old man meant. They wanted him? Why?

"No!" It was his mother, "why do you want James? You can't take him!"

James looked at his mother, she was so demanding. He smiled at her. Then cast his gaze downwards. "If I go with you, will you let my family go?" He asked them, they looked at him then the tall one said, "Yes, we agree." With that James dropped his wand and with the death eaters left the hut.

However a dozen death eaters remained. They grabbed the remaining of the Malfoy family, stupefied them and carried them out, into the shrieking shack, following the death eaters carrying James.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the eerie tower of the shrieking shack, Voldemort waited for his servants to arrive with the boy, the boy he needed to make him immortal and powerful. He would need the blood of family who have betrayed him and who better than the famous Malfoys.

Just as Voldemort stepped onto impatient territory the door opened, in came the Malfoy heir, James. He wasn't resisting at all, this was not normal, at all. The opposite door also opened and in came an unconscious Draco Malfoy, father and son.

"Dad?" James whispered, "Dad!" He yelled. He began shouting out to his dad. Draco's head jerked up and he saw his son. He gave him a signal to be quiet, James went quiet.

"Aah, we meet again, Draco." A slithery voice said. Draco knew perfectly well who this man was. He was the man who had murdered his mother. He was Lord Voldemort.

"What do you want with my son Voldemort?" Draco asked. Voldemort stepped down from his throne that was made out of snakes.

"I want you, Draco Malfoy to kill him! I want to see how long you can go before giving in, Even if it takes every dark curse known to mankind!"

The door banged open again and in a small girl and a woman all held by death eaters, seemingly unconscious. Draco could only see the top of their heads but he knew straight away who they were, they were his wife and Mia. "You said you'll let them go if I went with you!" James shouted.

"We lied," was the reply. James found he had a large lump in his throat. He'd been tricked, again!

Voldemort spoke up, "Draco, I want to see you first kill James the disgusting little girl, then you can watch me kill that filthy muggle thing you call your wife!" He smiled at Draco, then he became serious, "If however, you refuse to kill your children then I will kill them for you. I'll make it much worse than it has to be."

Voldemort signalled and the death eaters laid James down on a stone table, then moved away. James lay on the table perfectly still, he was unable to move, there was a sudden shadow thrown across him, he looked up, Voldemort was standing over him.

"Are you scared, boy?" he asked in an astonishingly gentle voice, his voice was gentle but dangerous.

James looked into his slits of eyes and muttered, "No, I am not afraid. I don't care what you do to me anymore, do what you like."

"That is why I need you, James. I am going to make us one." With that Voldemort began chanting words, over and over, louder and louder. Suddenly all James wanted to do was listen to them, hear them, let them take him over. Yes a voice said to him in his head, just listen to the voice let it take you away, you'll feel no pain, and I don't lie. James shook his head. That wasn't his voice, all of a sudden there was darkness all he could hear was the chanting, he tried to fight back, but he couldn't, he tried again this time there was a flash of light, of pain.

It was pain he had never tasted before, it was worse than he could ever have imagined, it burned through him, then he heard a scream, it seemed so distant. This pain was so hideously horrific. He knew there was no pain like this all he wanted was for this to be over. He wanted death, and he wanted it now!

He heard the scream again, so high and shrill. Then he realized whose scream it was. It was his, why did it seem so far away. Suddenly lightness, he could see a pale face covered in tears and blood. It was his dad, he was holding a knife. "Dad? Dad. Dad!" he pleaded. "Do it. Please, kill me. I can't stand it. Want. Death. NOW! Dad. Please!"

His last plea came out as a whisper.

Then there was cruel laughter, Voldemort. "It won't stop, Draco. Make your son's pain and agony stop, there are two choices. Number one, you kill the boy. Or you kill the true Malfoy heir. Basically you have no choice, you kill him and his strength will come to me!"

Draco shook his blond head causing his locks to fall into his eyes. "I won't do it Voldemort." Lord Voldemort looked at Draco with disgust and replied,

"Oh yes you will, _Imperio_!" Voldemort hissed. The jet of light knocked Draco back. He made no attempt to get up. "Get up!" Voldemort ordered. At his command Draco got up and stared straight ahead. "Now pick up the knife and kill the boy!" Draco staggered over to the knife and picked it up. "Now Draco, listen to me, the boy's pain will only stop if you kill a Malfoy. Now that Malfoy heir can only be James, because he is the purest. The rest of them are all pathetic they can't do me any good. What use are they, they're all silenced!"

Draco tried will all his might to resist the curse, but it was no use. Voldemort was extremely powerful and so will his imperious. Then an idea popped up somewhere in Draco's brain, he would kill the Malfoy heir alright. Yes he would, he smiled a wicked smile to himself.

Draco knelt down so that his face was inches away from his son's. Voldemort spoke up, "Crabbe, remove the silencing spell of the family." Crabbe did as he was told. "I want to hear their screams and shouts when they see James here," he gestured towards James who was whimpering in pain, "Is killed by his own father!" He laughed at the terrified looks on their faces.

"Now amuse us all Draco, kill the Malfoy heir!" Draco clasped the knife in both hands looked at his family. With massive effort mouthed to them that he loved them. Hermione's eyes grew wide as she realized what Draco was going to do.

Draco grinned and said, "Oh, I'll kill the Malfoy heir alright!" Then lunged the knife down, but when he got near James he twisted the knife, and with huge effort and pushed it inch by inch into his own heart!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was oblivious to her surroundings, she could only hear the pounding of her heart which was beig torn apart as she looked at Draco, at that point Hermione knew that her the father of her children was gone, that her lover had gone, at that point she knew that Draco Malfoy was, dead.

The door banged open, many aurors fled in throwing curses in every direction, Voldemort was distracted by the scene, his plan had failed, his body began weakening and fading, crumpling there and then. Everyone watched as the darkest man known to mankind began fade away,

Dumbledore gave Harry a sign and Harry drew his wand and whispered the killing curse, "Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort screamed, his mouth opening it began to suck in the rest of his body, blood oozed out his eyes were wide, then he collapsed, that was it the death of Lord Voldemort, he was dead.

The Aurors arrested the rest of the Death Eaters and has them ready for be-heading. But none of this made sense to Hermione, she had become hysterical and crazy, screaming that it was her fault. It was all over, everything was over for Hermione, nothing mattered anymore. All was lost.

**Come Back to me**

**This does not have to be**

**Wherever you are I want you to see**

**What you have done to me**

**So, please come back to me**

A:N/// Well here is my first fanfic ever I really want to know what everyone thinks of it.. Please REVIEW!

**Review please, it'll make me happy )**


End file.
